Angel
by SquallsAngel
Summary: Sarah McLachlan's "Angel." Speaks for itself I think. Please R+R!!!!!!!


Author's Note: Okay, this is like, my 2nd songfic, so don't flame please. :'( I luv the song Angel, so I decided to do a songfic about it. I know, I know, everybody is probably getting sick of me doing Squinoas, but I PROMISE, I'm doing two fics right now that are Rinoa Seifer (that's a songfic too...) and Quistis and Rinoa. I hope everyone likes them. They'll be out A.S.A.P. Look for em k!? Please read and review!!!! *gets down on knees* PLEASE! I feel so neglected it's not even funny!  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everything. I write, they inspire. Nuff said.   
  
  
Angel   
  
  
  
Four years after the defeat of Ultimecia, Squall and Rinoa are happily married and they are living out the rest of their lives together in a tiny house in Balamb. Still the Commander of SeeD, but since he was older and was soon to be promoted to Headmaster because Cid was growing old and could not afford to run Garden any longer.   
  
Since this happened, he had been working very long hours; usually running from 8:00 in the morning to 9:30 at night. Every evening he would come home, exhausted and tired, and Rinoa would be waiting for him.  
  
  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
  
  
  
Squall forced his eyes to stay open as he traveled down the dim road that led into Balamb. He parked jut outside of the tiny town, and trudged wearily along the path to his home. The moon shone brightly and lit the dark streets with a heavenly glow.  
  
As he reached his home, the porch light flickered on, basking the house in a warm, gentle radiance.   
  
  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
  
  
As he walked inside, he heard Rinoa's dainty feet pattering down the stairs, and a warm feeling swept over him.   
  
"Squall?" she ventured before she saw him. She walked toward him, and spread her arms out to embrace the one she loved.   
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Long and boring."  
  
"Well, come on into the living room and rest your feet." She proposed, walking in first and sitting down on the royal blue colored sofa. Squall laid himself crossways across the couch and rested his head in Rinoa's lap.  
  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
  
  
He sighed lightly as she smoothed the mahogany locks from his face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He relaxed his overworked muscles, and soothed himself comfortably into her arms.  
  
"How did your day go Rinoa?"  
  
"Oh, it was fine. The boss got on me again for not concentrating."  
  
"Man Rin, when are you going to stand up to that guy?"  
  
Rinoa had taken a job at the local Animal Shelter with her love for animals she adored the job. But her boss had been on her case a lot lately. He was a real jerk. Squall was beginning to worry about the safety of his wife.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she reassured, as if reading his mind. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Still, don't let him push you around."  
  
"I won't. I promise. Just rest."  
  
His eyes began to feel quite heavy, and he slowly shut them.  
  
  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building a lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
  
  
  
"I couldn't wait until you got home tonight." Rinoa stated.  
  
"I… couldn't wait to get home either." Squall stammered slightly.  
  
Even after four years of being with Rinoa, Squall was still getting the hang of this "expressing your feelings" thing. But it was getting better with each passing day that he was around more people and when he around Rinoa.   
  
He clasped his hand over hers lovingly, and she smiled at the touch as he closed his stormy pools once again.   
  
  
  
  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
  
  
Before Squall fell asleep, Rinoa awoke him softly saying,  
  
"I went to the doctor today."  
  
"Oh really? What for?"  
  
"She said I'm pregnant." She declared bluntly.  
  
Squall's eyes popped open and were fully awake just before he passed out.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
